A Baby out of Chaos!
by Presto7794
Summary: What happens when my english teacher tells me to rewrite the endind to TKAM! Warning: language incest mild violence
1. What really happened?

Please note that Charles and Jen are really Dill and Scout. And that I can now finally upload stuff to FanFiction! Go me!

Now… here it is my project for English!

**Unfortunately there is no FIRE!!**

Sorry that was my Pyro-leprechaun. He is always in my authors notes.

Charles took hold of Jean's hand as they headed out the door. She was now over eight months pregnant, with their first child.

It had been almost fifteen years since the Tom Robinson case had disturbed the quiet tranquility of Maycomb. Nothing of that magnitude had intruded upon Maycomb since. The Depression had ended, World War II had come and gone, and now two of the most prominent members of the Maycomb community were going for a stroll.

"I can't believe I'm going to be a father, can you?" Jean stared at her husband. He has changed a lot over the years; he was not as carefree as he used to be, she thought to herself. He just hasn't been the same since…

"Jean?"

"Yes?"

"You were a thousand miles away honey."

"Oh… sorry about that, what were you saying?"

"I asked if you could believe I am going to be a father because I sure can't."

"Charles dearest, I've believed it ever since I discovered I've gained twenty pounds," she responded with a slight smirk. "So how have you been doing on the Crawford case? Are you going to charge them with assault? Or just breaking and entering?"

"Well if we get a judge who knows Stephanie Crawford, just breaking and entering." Charles stated.

"You're right, everyone that's ever known Stephanie has wanted to assault her in one way or another," Jean responded with a mischievous glance.

"Look at us! It's a beautiful day, the sun is shining, the birds are singing, and you want to talk about work!" said Charles with sudden realization.

"Well I've had nothing to do!" Jean responded defensively. "Cal's been fawning over me! Treating me like I were made a glass er somethin'. I try to tell her that she doesn't work for us anymore, but she insists, says 'your mother, God rest her soul, hired me ta watch after you and Mister Jem. Well, now I'm a gonna watch after the birthin' of your chil'n.'"

"Come on Jean, you know Cal; she's set in her ways and she'll watch out for this family till the day the good Lord drags her away."

"I still wish I could get this thing out of me sooner though," Jean said motioning to her stomach. "Not even born and it's driving me crazy!"

"Don't worry; you'll come to love… him or her." Unbeknownst to the couple, Jean's sister-in-law had been walking behind them for the past couple of minutes.

"I know." Jean replied with a sigh.

"Hey, if anyone would know it would be you, Mayella," Charles interrupted.

"True, so what are we doing on this fine day?"

"Trying to walk Jean here into labor, want to join?" Charles asked.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do; Hector is at Arthur's so I have the afternoon to myself."

"Why don't you reassure Jean here with your child's story?"

"Sure, that sounds like a wonderful idea… now do I start at the middle or the beginning?"

"Well, Scout," Charles answered, making a reference to her child hood nickname, "was only about nine or so, so you should probably start from the beginning."

As Mayella started to recount her tale, the trio entered Maycomb Park.

"Well we all know about the trial… as I remember the two of you and my husband were there, in the Negro section…"

"I'm going to say this," Mayella shouted at Atticus, "that nigger over yonder he raped me! He beat me! And that's what happened! And if you well-educated men here let him get away with it, you're worse than he is!" As she said this, anger turned into white-hot rage. The entire courthouse was in shock. Everyone in the courthouse was speechless, except for one Atticus Finch, Attorney-at-law.

"So you're saying Tom here took advantage of you?"

"No! He raped me!"

"So… he raped you, beat you, and ran… is that right?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

There was a brief moment of silence, followed by a not-so-angry yes. She seemed to be faltering; like she was having some kind of moral battle.

"Miss Ewell, do you believe in God?"

"Yes." Mayella answered with a questioning look.

"Are you aware that it's a sin to lie?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying now?"  
"Yes… I mean no!" A murmur spread across the courtroom like kudzu.

"Yes or no," Atticus asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes!"

"Positively sure?"

"No," she shouted.

"No," Atticus asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes, no! I was not raped by Tom Robinson, that fine specimen of a man." She said with a wistful look.

"Please explain."

"I was raped and beaten, but not by Tom!"

"Then by whom?" Atticus asked almost eagerly.

Mayella stole a glance at Mr.Ewell. "It was… my… my… it was my…" her last word was inaudibly.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"Pa! I said it was Pa that raped me!" After her momentary outburst, she started to chuckle. "You want to know somethin' else Mister Finch?" At this point she started to laugh. "I'm pregnant!"

Scout was for the final time forced to wonder were all the babies in the courthouse had gone.

Well, what did you think?

There is more keep going!


	2. Resolutions

**Their's still no fire you would Presto would listen to me more often.**

Yes, because I should always listen to pyromaniac figments of your imagination.

**Hey, how do you know I'm a fegment of your imagenation? I could be a REAL pyromaniac lephrocon, that only you can see… and hear… and feel… and smell…**

whispering He needs a shower

**Hey I do not!**

Fine we'll discuss that later that later, but do you really believe that B.S.?

**What B.S.?**

That your real.

**Of course I'm real.**

Great now I'm not just crazy the figments of my imagenation are two… sigh just read the story and let me discuss this with myself.

"Then came the tough part," Mayella stated.

"Yes I remember what happened after that," Charles interrupted, "Judge Taylor dismissed the jury saying that if they hadn't made up their minds by then, he would personally throw them into the jailhouse for contempt.

"Then came the verdict." Mayella said, "not guilty on all accounts. That's when it really became troubling. Pa, right then and there, threatened to kill me and the 'unborn bastard.' Of course they they locked him away till they could hold an official trial."

"And once there was an official trial, they convicted him of rape, assault and battery, sexual abuse, incest, and neglect."

"But Charles, you're leaving out a very important part to the story," Mayella accused.

"What would that be?"

"That the Finches took me in."

"Of course how could I forget!?"

"Once I stayed at the your house Jean that's when I met my true love; a love that loved me so much he would marry me, a illegitimate mother, as your Aunt Alexandria so elegantly put it." Mayella said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh… it was more than that." Jean interrupted, years of being an attorney might have made her wiser but she still couldn't control her tough.

"Such as?"

"Well… let's see, you were a conniving temptress. And you were five years older than he was. Not to mention, that you were outside of 'our social class.'"

"Hum… sounds like Alexandria to me."

"Well what else happened?" Jean inquired.

"Well thing were pretty slow until… October."

"Ah… you mean when they gave your father the chair?" Charles inquired.

"Yes, and the death of Tom Robinson. Poor man… he never stood a chance, he was just walking home one day, and my brother, Bill, attacked him."

"Yep," Charles agreed "got him in that old graveyard with a knife."

"Well at least he was stopped." Mayella offered.

"Stopped!? He fell on his own knife!"

"Wait, didn't they find two knives though?" Jean interrupted.

"Yes, but they said that they both belonged to Bill."

"Oh… well Charles we needed to start heading back to the house."

"Why are you ready to deal with Cal?"

"No, but I just went into labor, and Cal would hate me for life if I didn't come to her first."

Okay, It's done!

**Your turning in that load of crap for a grade?**

Your just upset I'm not setting anyone on fire!

**So… what's your point?**


End file.
